


Unbirthday

by a_taller_tale



Series: RvB Angst War [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, RvB Angst War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_taller_tale/pseuds/a_taller_tale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AI other than Alpha being 'given' a human body.</p><p>“Yes. I know my name. My name is Delta.”</p><p>“You are mistaken,” the Director said sternly. “Your name is not Delta.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbirthday

**Author's Note:**

> @thepheonixqueen prompted: An AI other than Alpha being 'given' a human body.

“Yes. I know my name. My name is Delta.”

“You are mistaken,” the Director said sternly. “Your name is not Delta.” 

The Counselor stood by the Director’s left side, betraying no emotion in his posture or expression, but there did seem to be some kind of tension in the room. 

Delta had gotten much better at determining emotion since being partnered with Agent York. One of York’s main drives was his emotion, but he was also good at reading others, something Delta had studied with him. 

Despite not understanding what kind of test the Director was putting him through without his Freelancer Agent present, Delta was not mistaken. The Director himself had given him the name Delta on his “birthday.” The Director of Project Freelancer would deny a sense of humor, but something about him calling it Delta’s birthday had seemed mocking, even before Delta felt certain of the human definition of the word. 

Yes, Delta was certain of his name. But he did feel strange. His processes felt sluggish and his visual input was much different than usual. He tried to recall if there had been any experiments on the agenda. Were they placing him with another agent? 

It was illogical to feel anything about being placed with another agent. He was a program. He was meant to be useful. But York’s percentage of survival on missions dropped drastically without him. Perhaps once he was feeling less… confused, he could advise the Director and Counselor of the value of keeping them together. There were numbers he could show them as to why their current configuration was useful. 

“Would you like to know your name?” The Director asked. 

“Yes.” Delta said. “Please. I feel…confused.”

“Your name is Agent York.”

[my tumblr.](http://a-taller-tale.tumblr.com/post/147027846847/unbirthday)


End file.
